The Rising Sun and a Brother
by Cloud9Everywhere
Summary: Haruka Nanase is the half-brother of Percy Jackson. They meet, in Japan, of all places. (For the request of Elements1999)
1. On A Whim

**And so I'm back with another story. This is the outcome of the request Elements1999 (please check out his stories as well by the way) and it's another crossover! First of all, there are ZERO crossovers for Percy Jackson and Free!IH and I don't know how this will be taken, but I always love different things. This will be a three-shot and it takes place in the college years of Percy and let's say he is older than Haru by 4 years. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and if I did, oh all the gay stuff that would happen *evil laughter***

* * *

It all started when Dad came over on a whim while I sat on the beach after my no-class-day wake-up time. Yes, Poseidon, the all-powerful-god-of-the-seas Dad. Summer has just began, and college classes in New Rome were postponed until a week later to give us a time-off. It actually meant to me as, and I quote, " ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD WITH THE SEA!"

Annabeth slapped me on the head after I said that.

I mean who can blame me? I inherited my sea-loving genes from the _god of the seas_ after all. There's noway that I wouldn't love the sea. Or bathing in it, or splashing in it or swimming in it or playing hide and seek in it with all the fishes, or - ah, I'm straying from the point again. Back to 'when dad came over'. Oh yeah, it was quite a surprise. I shouldn't have been, because I was simply sitting by the sea. And the god of the seas was bound to be there. But it still surprised me. No demigod gets visits from their godly parents so often, which is both a bad thing and good thing. Anyway, as I sat there thinking of what to do for the rest of the week, in the blink of an eye, he sat there, in his fishing chair, with a fishing rod, and a line which seemed to disappear the farther it went.

And then, I realized he was still a god, apart from being my father.

I scrambled to my knees in an awkward, two-knees-kneeling bow. "Father," I say in the most not awkward way I can.

He only chuckled in my state. "It's okay Percy, sit down, otherwise you look ridiculous," he said. Those are wise words of a god.

I sat back down, breathing in smell of the sea, the water gently lapping around my feet. I looked so calm, and I felt so proud. But then, _holy cows what now, another prophecy? Another quest? This can't be happening, I'm finally living a nice happy life that's a bit more monster-free than usual. Oh gods, I promised mom I wouldn't get into anything dangerous so suddenly. And Annabeth told me not to do anything reckless, or decide anything for that matter. Oh gods, what am I going to tell them-_

"Really, son, stop overreacting, there is no danger right now, except for the storm you would be brewing, literally, with your thoughts," he remarked, with a funny look and a quirked eyebrow. Well then.

"Yes, father. Forgive me. You merely surprised me." More like scared the wits out of me.

"Uhuh, I did, didn't I? Anyway, I have a quest-" I groaned in protest.

"Man-up, boy. I'm doing this quest with you." _Oh, really?_

"In fact, your mother approved." _She did?_

"And your bags have been packed. It's waiting for you in your dorm." _Fast work_.

"Annabeth has been informed as well." _Wait, what?_

"And we leave in about an hour, sponsored by Aeolous Airways and Zeus's consent. Oh we're going to the New York airport by the way" _WAIT, WHAT?_

"So if you have any questions, ask them now because after I answer, we leave for the air port." _WAIT WHAT?!_

I gulped, suppressing everything I want to say, and trying to pick my words in my head. "Where are we going? And how long are we staying there?" I asked, thinking those were good questions. Annabeth would be proud of me for thinking first!

He chuckled. "Japan. And about a week, give or take. I'll tell you all about it on the plane," he said.

Of all places, somewhere across the world, in the middle of the ocean, with the most renowned Tokyo Tower (I have Annabeth again to thank for that piece of information) and the land of the rising sun (more of Annabeth's information) and the land of anime and Hello Kitties (as seen through TV). And also, an awesome Ocean. I guess it won't be that bad.

"But mom-" I start to say.

"Will call us as soon as we arrive," he replied, tugging a bit on his fishing rod.

"But Annabeth-" I start to say again.

"Personally asked me to tell you to bring pictures regarding all sorts of architecture there. I have a disposable camera in your packed bag," he interrupted me yet again.

Doesn't leave me much of a choice now? This is happening in all sorts of fast.

"Lets fly to Tokyo then."

* * *

The flight itself was uneventful. Most of what happened involved sleeping and snoring, even though I'm ADHD. And did I forget to mention the flight was exclusive and first class? For a moment, I forgot my fear of of being on the air. And then a small turbulence happened. Dad sat upright looking around, as if the plane may fall any second. Then he sat back down, a vein pulsing on his forehead.

"Whatever, brother," he muttered.

Half-way through the non stop flight, I began to wonder why were we going all the way to Japan for? (Not that I mind. Japan has a freaking ocean!). Dad did say he would explain why. So-

"Dad, if you don't mind me asking, why are we going to Japan?" I said, sounding like a little boy.

"I did say I would explain. So here it goes. You already know the whole thing gods going to Earth and falling in love with mortals and having children-" Percy raised both eyebrows in surprise. Could it be… "And I know my personal life is my personal life, because you kids these days love 'privacy'. I'll get to the have a brother, four years your junior." _Called it._

"Okay. So we are going to Japan to see my younger brother," I said trying to get used of the idea, and the way it rolled off his tongue. _Younger brother_. I have a _younger brother_. Yes, just repeat it all over again in your head.

"He could use some parental support, you know. He is in high school, about to graduate. He has a competition somewhere. Nationals, apparently. His mother invited me to see him swim at least. She says he is very good! And we actually get to meet him! Pretty exciting huh? Oh and his mom said something about him having a bit of a girly name. Hara, Hana, something." Poseidon said excitedly, probably dreaming up some awesome buff swimmer in his head. Now, I'm pretty curious. I can't exactly, delve into my father's personal life. But four years my junior? When I was four years old and that old prophecy was still taking place, he was stalking off in Japan? _I don't even want to think about it._

Then again, he is my younger brother. And besides, swimming? Oh, we are going to be the best of friends!

"Afterwards, we can go around Tokyo. Kill a monster or two. Eat Blue Takuyaki. Probably visit my underwater villa and stay there for a bit. Play a little water hockey," Poseidon said casually, as if we did such things everyday. With a younger brother, no less.

Though it sounded kind of nice. Blue Takuyaki, sounds delicious. I don't know what it is but it's giving my stomach the Growl.

"Sounds like a plan, Dad," I said looking out the window, silently enthusiastic.

_A younger brother. What's he like?_

* * *

There are two sides to everything, just like how there are two sides of a coin. Being in a country, half way across the place you actually live in seems to sound so cool. In fact, standing in the Tokyo International Airport right now, call me the sap queen, but it's beautiful. Seriously, even I love the architecture.

"Dad, where's the camera?" I asked, apparently after looking around, to a person who wasn't there. This is the other side. Getting lost in the airport of a country you just arrived in, with nagging jet lag and a messed up time.

"Dad? Dad? Come on!" I looked around frantically. It's not that I am particularly worried. It's just he is a three bazillion year old god (maybe older, no?) who still has it in him, and quite literally, to have children with pretty women. Okay, I'm stepping over the line, forget what I just said.

"Oh gods, dad, of all times," I muttered, trying to find the exit from the international gate, while turning my head a round like an ostrich looking for my father with my bag in tow.

Now, see here, this was how I got into my first mishap of the day. Night. Whatever. Anyway, do you remember those cliche moments where the guy and the girl of the love story bump into each other and they both tumble to the floor in each others arms? I can't say I'm in a love story right now, because I already am in one way back before now, with Annabeth. So it happened like this.

Because of my being an ostrich in this foreign airport, I can't actually see the way I was going and ended up bumping into two people who also came rushing from the international gate. Down we go, with me facing the cold marble ground, and two heavy bodies on top of me. A few seconds later the two people stood up, and I sat up from my position, groaning because of my back a bit. Gods, that makes me sound old.

"Gomen, gomen. Daijoubudeska?" A guy with red-ish (kind of pink?) hair said, a hand held out for me to take.

I took the hand with a firm grip. "Daijaba the hut what?" I said, in confusion. French was not my favorite class, and I certainly did not take Japanese as well. French is hard enough as it is.

The guy laughed. "I see, you don't speak Japanese. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" he said in perfect English with a Japanese accent. I breathed a sigh in relief, although I can't be too relieved now can I? For all we know, he could be a monster in hiding, though my senses aren't tingling.

"I'm alright. Thank Pete, you speak English. I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going," I said. For the first time, the red-head guy's companion. He had black hair, and that type of cool aura around him. At the same time, he was silent as he looked at my exchange with the red-head.

"No, no. It was our fault too. But, you do look a bit lost, Mr…?" he said, the last part trialing off in question.

"Percy, just Percy please." I said, filling in the question.

"Percy-san-" _San?_ "-you look a bit lost. Are you looking for someone?" he said, nodding when he said my name, the 'r' rolling a bit.

"Ah yes. I actually am. Have you seen a man in khakis and a Hawaiian polo? A bit heavy , also has a beard?" I asked, hoping they saw him.

"Ah, yes I think. He left through the gate earlier. He was heading for the Takuyaki store," the red-head said.

The Takuyaki store. Figures.

"Oh, thank you so much for your help, Mr…?" I said, the last part trialing a bit in question like what he did.

He smiled. "Matsuoka Rin. This is my friend, Nanase Haruka."

"He-hello," Haruka, the black-haired guy said in a struggle and a heavy Japanese accent.

"He's not very good with English. Though, show him a pool and you'll be out of words. Anyway, we'll walk with you through the way out," Rin said, smiling politely. _Swimming huh?_

"Thanks. Nice to meet you, Rin, Haruka."

* * *

**And that my friends is the first chapter of the three-shot. If you need any clarifications about the time setting as well, this is set around the last episode Free! Eternal Summer (season 2 if you haven't watched it) after Rin and Haru arrived at the airport. Apparently, it was around the same time Percy and Poseidon arrived as well ;) I actually like this idea. Again we have Elements1999 to thank for this request. Go check his stories out as well. See you all in the next chapter! (which I will be working on right now but I don't think I can't post until Friday night to Saturday morning-ish)**

**~Iggy**


	2. A P(C)ool Impromptu

**I'm so sorry, this has been due for a two weeks now. I actually posted this last week, but when I checked, for the new chapter, nothing came up (Boarding house wifi is absolute crap). I also have to find a stable computer because my mom uses the laptop so much for work. I hope you all had no fun waiting because waiting isn't usually fun (heh). Anyway, I love how this is being received. Thank you so much for the reviews! I also apologize for the shortness of chapter one. This chapter is definitely longer. I also had to do so much editing and a lot extensive research for this one because if I didn't, let say there would be so many plot holes. I'm also planning to completely edit chapter one (and probably the whole story) after I finish the whole thing. Anyway, without further adieu, chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but if I did, I myself will lose my mind over all the gay that will happen.**

* * *

"So, uh, Rin,why did you guys come from the international gate?" I asked. This moment is an example of one of those moments where Annabeth would slap my head and apologize for my rudeness. To be honest, I am missing one of those moments. But I can't help it. I have ADHD, you know? Which is why I started apologizing for being rude.

"It's okay. We arrived from Australia actually," Rin said, brushing my apologies aside with a cool flick of his hand.

Australia. The Land Down Under. The place with one of the best beaches and waves. And THE OCEAN. The beautiful ocean! With it's glorious, sparkling water, and the occasional sharks that swim close by… The thought is just marvelous! I wonder, how I am able to come up with such complex thought right now in my vulnerable position.

"Oh, that's pretty cool! Dude, I heard the ocean was beautiful!" I said like a kid on Christmas day. I was practically voicing out my thoughts, in a much shorter way.

"Yes. Beautiful ocean," Haruka said, his eyes shining at the mention of the ocean. You can totally see his honest-to-goodness legit love for the ocean, through his eyes. Rin chuckled, looking at his friend fondly. And then he said something to him in Japanese.

"Haru-" I didn't really get what Rin said after the name. I better not ask this time. Yes, I will not ask. Hah! I thought before acting! Be proud of me!

"Percy-san, what did you say your dad was wearing again?" Rin said all of a sudden, breaking my chain of 'be proud' thoughts. Though it is for the best…

"Hawaiian polo of a sort, khakis, old man sandals," I said, shrugging as I listed off my dad's outfit of the day. "Why?"

"Is that him by any chance?" Rin said, pointing his finger in front of him, his eyes widening in amusement.

I looked in the same direction. Only to find a Takuyaki store. And my dad, surrounded by (please insert a drum roll here) Takuyaki boxes! Dozens of Takuyaki boxes which piled from the floor to the ceiling.

Well, at least that was what my head wanted me to believe. What I really saw, was him holding a paper plate of takuyaki, as he flirted with the woman behind the counter. Once a god, always a god. I could actually just face palm then and there, but I had to do something about this. It is only a faithful son's job to his father to save him when in need. He needs it right now. Well actually more like _I _need it. So with a great big smile, I left Rin and Haruka's side, making my way towards dad.

"Hey, dad! How've you been?" I cheerily said, giving him my best smile. I will _ try_ not to push it. He turned away from the woman manning the takuyaki store and looked towards me. His face was all cheery as well, which quite a bit scary. And thus, started a conversation with double meanings, or so I thought.

"Oh, son! I'm very fine, thank you." _Give me a moment to enjoy here._

"Hey dad, we still have to get the rest of the baggage, you know." _Can we leave now?_

"How about I'll just meet you back here?" _Come on, pretty please? _

"Dad, some of your things are heavy." _Dad._

And thus, a moment of silence has begun. There we stood, smiling at each other, as a battle of will took place through our eyes. I don't mean to actually take the fun away, but really, in a different place, and in a different time, and in an agonizing jet lag, the airport isn't all that comfortable.

"Okay, fine. You win," he said, chuckling. I'd totally grin in triumph but I suddenly got caught up by the idea that this was actually pretty fun. A father-son trip to a different place, being all too typical. Except we came here to meet my half-brother, who doesn't know were coming by the way, and go on an extra father-son-son trip around Tokyo. Yes, it's pretty fun, and I am not lying. As he paid for the takuyaki, I went back to Rin and Haruka who were faithfully standing in the place I left them.

"I am so sorry for leaving like that. And yes, like you said, that was my dad," I said, shrugging.

"Ah, I can see the resemblance," Rin said nodding.

"Eyes like the ocean," Haruka said, struggling to get the words out.

I deeply commend this guy. "You have nice taste, Haruka," I said, nodding appreciatively. Who wouldn't do that when someone mentions the ocean?

"Haru," he said afterwards. I lost him there. I think he just called himself.

"He wants you to call him 'Haru'," Rin said, as Haru nodded. Oh, so that's what he meant.

"Oh okay. Sure, Haru," I said, smiling.

"Okay, let's go get our baggage- Oh, I see you've made friends already!" Dad said all of a sudden. Naturally everyone looked towards him, because he had that soothing yet commanding aura, just like the oceans may I add.

"Oh yeah! This is Rin and this is Haru! They also came through the international gate. They helped me in finding you as well. Rin, Haru, this is dad," I said introducing both parties.

And then, my dear dad Poseidon did something I never knew he could do.

I couldn't catch it, because he spoke fast enough for me not to hear the actual words. Rin nd Haru spoke back in the same manner. I hear the same 'san' thing at the end of the names. I guess, my Greek infused brain was smart enough to catch that. Hah. The exchange lasted for two more minutes before they it ended with Rin and and dad chuckling at something and Haru smiling faintly. If only I spoke Japanese, I swear to the gods…

"Well that's that. We still have quite a bit of baggage to claim eh? It was nice meeting both of you. Now Percy, be a good boy and thank them," Dad said. Okay, he did not! Well he did, but he did not just say that, did he?

"Dad, I'm not five. I'm 21. But thanks for the help, Rin, Haru. Sorry for bumping into you guys earlier as well," I said, grumbling out the first part, then trying to sound decent in the next.

Haru opened his mouth to say something, probably in English as well because his forhead was creasing quite a bit as if he was trying to find the right words with extreme difficulty. And then he gave was a pause for a second as Haru said something to Rin in Japanese in a much more relaxed manner than that extreme concentration in finding English words. Rin chuckled and said his reply in the same manner, nodding as well.

"It was all right. We seriously don't mind. But I hope you don't mind if we tag along. We also have a bit of baggage to pick up before we leave," Rin conveyed to us. And this is one of those father-son moments where our heads turn to each other, nodding twice in silent agreement.

"We don't mind at all!" I said, as dad nodded in agreement.

"So where do we actually pick up baggage around here?" And there is that one moment as well where I have no sense of direction.

* * *

Picking up baggage didn't last too long. While we waited, we stuck up some conversation about sights in Tokyo and itinerary plans for our stay. Haru seemed to nag a bit about pools, oceans, swimming and more oceans. Rin was technical support, and dad and I didn't mind at all. In fact the topic was pretty pleasing.

After taking everything, there was protocol security check points and the stamping and what not. I was secretly excited. I mean, come on. It's the first stamp in my passport! I looked at the passport with shining eyes and almost _skipped _out of the check points. And then finally, we were free from all the lines and forms and checking. Yes, free as in free. Of course from there I was completely clueless because I had no idea where we would be going from there. I was brought on this trip by a whim after all. If we would be having actual accommodations, wouldn't this be the part where we look for the bus that's going to take us somewhere? It's not like I actually researched or read about this. That assumption was completely based on movies, as I've never traveled quite normally before. We could all remember that most of my traveling was done in the back of cars, hiding in a room in a luxury cruise ship, on pegasus-back and horse back, and on a ship as well. There was also the hippocampi, the small boat, the chariot, the train- never mind, I'm losing track here. But hey, I remembered, didn't I?

Anyway, I think I looked quite lost for a moment. It was a minute filled with my head turning from one side to the other. Dad looked at me funnily for that.

"What are you worried about, son?" he said, chuckling at my demised feeling.

"Err," was what came out of my mouth. I guess his question answered it. He does have plans in where we are staying.

"We've got a bus waiting to take us down town to the hotel. Best we leave now," he said looking at his watch which I swore wasn't there before. But I have little time to think about my dad's watch collection and how they appear out of nowhere.

"Where are you guys staying here?" Rin said.

"Ah, that would be somewhere in Tatsumi. Nearby the international swimming center somewhere. Not too far from here as well," Dad answered. Figures. Of course it would be near a pool. I bet it's nearby a port too.

"Around Koto, right? We're staying somewhere there too," Rin said.

"APA Hotel," Haru added, making it sound like 'eh-pee-eh hawtehr'.

"Oh, yes, we booked there," Dad replied. Well then, I guess there is no escaping from each other. This is destiny! I sound like a ten-year-old girl thinking about meeting my soul mate at such a young age. Yup, definitely destiny.

"I guess we could tag along then! Let's go, jet lag is killing me," I spoke up, seemingly excited. Let's face it, the place is near a pool, probably near the sea. And then there's Rin and Haru, two new friends! Our stay should seriously be fun. Meeting my brother as well might turn out pretty nice.

And so after such faithful chance was the bus ride. Nothing special really. Just sleeping and snoring a bit. Maybe drooling as I smothered that little blue seat of mine. Jet lag was too much for me I guess. Well I'm pretty sure.

After a good thirty minutes from the airport to the hotel, I got a very nice wake-up call as water trickled down my forehead. Yes, thank you, dad. You really know how to wake me up in a bus in which people take to go to a certain place. His only explanation was, "You wouldn't wake up." I had no choice but to accept that explanation.

APA Hotel is huge. My life didn't have much hotels, but the Lotus Casino was pretty nice if I remember correctly. I wonder what APA Hotel will have. A chimera maybe? Or back-from-the-dead gorgons in yukata's? I sure hope not. Based on what I see, Japan is a very nice place, and I rather not taint it with monster blood. I'm pretty sure anyone would agree with me on this idea.

And off we go, down from the bus and to the reception desk inside. Oh, the place was quite fancy. Dad has nice taste.

"Hermes picked nicely," I hear dad whisper as he looked around. Okay, my mistake. And it only made me chuckle.

"So if it weren't for him, where would we be staying?" I asked him, jokingly.

"My villa about 20 kilometers from Tokyo's main harbor, underwater," he said casually. Oh. Well that would've been nice, I guess I haven't exactly coped up with living underwater. Staying here was and still is a better idea.

"Actually, regardless of the fact that you haven't coped up with living underwater, I still would've picked my villa. The problem is, it is currently not presentable," he continued, smirking a bit.

My eyes went wide. "Dad! Really?" I said, in mock hurt. There is no way he is totally serious right?

"I'm serious." Well then, why not? All I could was sigh. Dad chuckled merrily at my reaction and began to check in.

"So, what are you guys planning to do for the time being?" Rin spoke up suddenly. Which reminded me, what was he going to do here in Tokyo as well?

"Mostly sight seeing I guess, like typical tourists. We are also going to meet a relative here too I suppose," I said, shrugging. I guess telling him the general plan would be alright, right?

"Why don't you head with us to the pool for a bit? We're meeting a bunch of other people there too," Rin said after a few second of contemplation with his right hand rubbing at his chin for effect. The pool. Yes the pool; I definitely want to go to the pool. Water equals pool. Yes. YES!

"Um, sure I guess. I'll have to go ask dad first though. He planned the whole thing, not me," I said. I realized for moment how much I sounded like a seven year old kid who still had restraint rules with strangers.

Rin chuckled. "Alright, we'll just settle and then we'll meet you down here in about fifteen minutes?"

I nod firmly, ending the conversation just in time as my dad approaches me, and Haru approaches Rin after checking in at the front desk.

"See ya," we're my parting words.

* * *

Hermes really has good taste.

Our room was luxurious, to say the least that is. Now this is architecture. I snapped a photo of the room. The room was wide and the floor was completely rugged, with two double sized beds parallel to each other, facing the tv. There was a fancy night stand and a small balcony which overlooked the rest of Koto, Tokyo and the sea. By the doors to the balcony was a single couch seat and a fairly sized desk with another lamp and papers and pencil. There was a closet, ornately designed to go with the interior of the room. The bathroom as well was made of white marble with a bath tub and a shower (complete with charging stations by the toilet!).

"Who get's which bed?" Dad said, staring intently at the beds as if he was a decision of life and death.

"Um, I'll take the one by the balcony," I said after little thought.

Dad nodded as if weighing out a con. "Alright. My bed is closer to that awesome wash room. Deal."

I didn't know he had bowel problems.

"Anyway, if you're planning to go out, stick with those boys. They're completely strangers, yes, but they can be trusted. I'm quite sure of that," he said. _Well then. _

"I'll also be heading out. So be back by ten or something." So now I have a curfew. Unacceptable.

"Dad, I'm twenty-one year old. What's with the curfew?" I asked for the heck of it.

"I'm still your dad even though I am a god, and besides, this is a country on the other side of the world, which, may I add, you don't know yet at all," he said firmly.

He has a good point.

"Wait no, I think eleven-thirty is alright. Yes, be back by eleven-thirty."

I might as well be back by midnight with that time. I sighed,not the sad kind, but more like fond kind.

"Now, I'll be taking my leave," Dad said all of a sudden, making his way for the door. And now of course he is leaving me all alone to fend for myself in this foreign country. Yipee. Well, he did say he would be heading out.

"Wait, where are you going?" I said, just as he opened the door.

"The villa. It's time for spring cleaning," he said without turning back and left altogether. With that he was gone. For moment, I stared at the door. Then I shrugged and began to rummage through my packed bag for whatever things were in there that may be essential for going out.

Of course I have good, old riptide in my pocket. I packed a small just-in-case backpack with the ambrosia and nectar that dad packed along. As I rummaged around my packed bag, I saw some dark blue jammers which would actually come in handy for the pool. I don't want to jump in fully clothed and get out of the water with not a single drop on me.

A minute later I was ready and I had three minutes to spare before the fifteen minute mark that Rin gave me. I'll actually be leaving this glorious hotel room for a pool. I exited my hotel room and made my way down to reception. Sure enough, Rin and Haru was there already with their own packs.

Rin looked at me with a confused face. "Are you running away? Your bag looks pretty heavy."

I chuckled my way out of it. "It always looks heavy." So there was a bag denarii and another bag of drachmas and nectar and ambrosia and an extra t-shirt and jeans with a towel, maybe a few underwear as well…

Haru tugged on Rin's sleeve. "Pool," he said with a completely straight face.

"Alright, alright. It's only a five- minute walk. Don't get so excited," Rin said, but Haru's eyes were completely shining with excitement. It is as if sparkles were radiating off of him.

"No use, making him wait." _Mainly because I can't hold myself down from bouncing with excitement anymore._

"Yosh. Let's go."

* * *

The walk was uneventful, except for Rin pointing out where we could go around and which place is which as the scent of the sea rolled over. It lasted for a good five minutes. Five minutes is too short. I want to be with the sea more. But nooooo. We just had to arrive to this super cool looking place which I snapped a picture of just for Annabeth.

The place outside the pool was big. What would it be like _inside? _

That sounded wrong, didn't it?

Ahem. As we arrived, Haru looked distant, as if he was in a far away place, thinking about something. He was silent. But then he usually he is, right? He pauses for a moment, then he tells Rin something in Japanese. Rin nods and then Haru left with his hand moving to pick up something from his pocket. A phone maybe? Well, gee. What other thing's could fit in a pocket that's rectanglar-ish like a flip phone? Obviously a flip phone.

"Haru's off to meet his team mates. Leaving for Australia was impromptu for him. He needed a little wake-up call. Anyway, while he is off, let's head to the pool. I've got my own team there as well," Rin said, looking at Haru's retreating back with what seemed to be pride and worry. He was sort of like an older brother who didn't look anything like the younger one.

"Well then. I've got my jammers ready."

And with that, we were off for the indoor pool. Oh sweet mother of of my mother who is actually my grandmother, the pool. Here is the totally heart breaking part. We didn't go to the pool first. Nooo. We had to have a tour. Actually I had the tour, as Rin led the way. The place was big. You know those things called food porn where people take selfies of their own food? This was pool porn. So close, but so far.

After a thorough tour which took about ten minutes, Rin told me he had to go meet with his team mates so he left me to fend for my self as I tried to find my way to the mens locker room. I found it five minutes later. Don't blame my sense of direction. I totally have it. I just can't read Japanese okay? Okay. This is going to be our forever. Just kidding.

Okay, we've had the heart breaking part, here's the weird part. I was about to enter but, there we're these moaning and gasping sounds coming from the locker room. There we're unintelligible words being whispered but they we're clearly Japanese. There was this rustle of clothing and wet kissing sounds. Oh gods, there are people in there right? Oh my gods. OH MY GODS. From the sounds I am hearing, they we're both men. I totally don't have anything against gays. But holy cows of Hera. I desperately want to change and just jump in the pool and swim away. But gods, oh gods. This had to happen.

This is...quite the interesting turn of events.

"Ahhh… Makoto….," said some breathy voice all of a sudden. Let me add, a breathy _familiar _voice. Oh gods, no. It can't be-

"Shh… Haru..-" I couldn't follow any Japanese words after. 1) because I really don't understand it. I should stop pointing that out. 2) because the voice confirmed my thoughts. Oh my gods, HARU WAS IN THERE. Was this consensual? Is he alright? Please let him be alright. Oh sea-loving Haru who could almost be my brother, please be alright. I wanted to just barge in and confront whoever is, um, doing this to Haru. Alright, plans. Run and gun just like I do usually? No, I can't do that. Oh gods, I can only stay here and say 'oh gods'. Oh gods.

Haru's voice said something in Japanese all breathy and what it's meant to be. And all the sounds stopped. Oh gods. They're coming out are they?Have to act like I wasn't listening. I calmed myself as much as I can for the few second I had and then they went out.

The sight was both terrifying and calming. Haru was flushed and his hair was all over the place but, much more refined as if nothing happened . His friend, 'Makoto', a tall brunette boy with green eyes was flushed as well with his hair equally all over the place but his breathing seemed much more erratic as is he really did just go through… what just happened between them.

This is the part where you give me the first prize of the Oscars. I looked cool and natural, just like the sea. But inside was like a storm. I sound just like a jealous girlfriend, oh gods. But really, the storm was all about what I just heard, what I may have imagined, and what really just happened. I deserve that Oscar. But I'll demand that later. I'll smoothly get my self out of this. I have gone through hell, literally. I can totally get out of this.

"Hey, Haru." Did I mention smoothly?

"Percy-san," He nodded at me.

Makoto guy said something to Haru. I can't ever really seem to catch Japanese, can I? Haru said something in return, in Japanese as well. It's the Japanese nosebleed. Makoto nodded then turned to me.

"Nice to meet you, Percy-san. I'm Makoto Tachibana, Haru's team mate," he was almost as good as Rin, but his Japanese accent was still stronger. _Team mate, eh?_ _More like-_

"We'll go ahead to the pool. See you there," Makoto said, giving me a nice, innocent and friendly smile that anyone would warm up to immediately. I get the feeling that he really is a good guy. But pardon the noises that are still in my head, repeating all over again like a broken tape recorder.

I gave him a smile as well. "See ya." Smooth.

A swim will help me. Yeah, it definitely will. But stepping into the locker room, tension was lingering and I can't help but think where they did they're little episode. _Forget about it and just change._ I did that as fast I can and just went for the pool.

* * *

**I have to cut this chapter short. If I didn't, it would take much longer than the time I have used up already. Also, small announcement, I may add another chapter or two after the third chapter so it is not going to be a three-shot anymore. Thanks!**

**-Iggy**

**Fun Fact: This chapter is actually my personal best in length. **


	3. Sappy Thoughts of Tomorrow

**I'll get down to business quick. I'm sorry this came very, very later than I expected! (Understatement). I won't exactly explain why as that would just delay you from reading chapter 3. Thank you so much to those who reviewed, favorited (if that's a word), and followed. I have every intention of finishing this story, no matter how slow I am. And Elements1999, I am so sorry. I have failed you (Drama, much?).**

**I will reply to all those who reviewed. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO nor do I own Free!. If I did, it would probably turnout to be a very gay disaster.**

* * *

I was distracted afterwards, and I was kind of grateful for that. I mean, seeing (figuratively, though I think we're all pretty sure of what happened with Haru and his friend back in the locker room) someone you met and considered a friend because he totally loved the sea and was pretty laid-back even though he doesn't really understand English or nor do you understand Japanese do well, probably the hanky-panky or the frickle-frackle or the birds and the bees business or the- wait, I'm getting distracted here. Where was I? Oh yeah. You get what I mean there. - in the locker room wasn't something you would _ever _want to see (Figuratively. Heck let's just say 'hear'.) . Those sounds bring so much, heck so, so, so, so, so, _so much_ imagination in high definition 3D and super-clear images that will plague your mind and ears. I support gay and all. Heck one my awesome friends are! But come on. Let's be pragmatic (If Annabeth wouldn't be proud of me for all the thinking I've done a while ago, _now_ she'd totally be proud.), sometimes the greatest conquests of love should _not_ happen in public.

Reminds of one time I was visiting Camp Half-Blood after one year away in New Rome. It was a restless night and my mind wouldn't calm itself over the excitement of being back that I decided to take a walk (Everyone remembers that the last time I did this, a magical pine tree was dying and a the god Hermes came to me, looking like a midnight jogger, as I sat on the beach. Everything that happened afterwards was…Moving on!). I knew the consequences but, hey, I'm Percy Jackson. What could go wrong? Well, possibly everything, but I'll survive. I toured around the cabins a bit, the whole thing bringing some sort of nostalgia upon me as I reminisced my happy days. Soon, I reached the around the much more recent cabins. One of them was the Hades cabin. I guess you can say that what happened today in Japan wasn't the only time that such thing happened in my life. Only that it was in a different place and a different time with completely different people. (Let's keep this between us and move on.)

I hurried into one of the indoor pools after using a shower room and began warm-ups. After a few more stretches and what-not, I went for the diving platform. Oh, how I wanted to swim and be in the water so badly. Deprivation of the sea was bad enough in New Rome since college was sort of like a living hell. But I would not go that far, since I've literally been through hell (with my dearest Annabeth), and back.

I want to swim seriously, in laps. Of course, my time would run a bit short since I had no swimming cap of a sort and only second-hand goggles. But, that shall hinder me no further. With the forgotten swimming cap at the back of my love-of-water-and-Annabeth-and-Mom-and-everyone-else-I-couldn't-mention-for-now filled mind, I took the starting position, opting for a little one hundred meters freestyle. I might do butterfly stroke afterwards. Anyway, I guess I was like the epitome of focus since some of the people staying by my lane went to the other side to make way. In a whisper, I counted.

"Three. Two. One."

And just like that I was soaring! Flying! There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach! Okay. My High School Musical debut ends there. But seriously, I _was_ soaring through the air. And then came the glorious feeling of entering the water.

In some levels, that sounded wrong.

But who cares! Well, now that I think about it, plunging would've been a better word. Anyway, back to swimming. The water was cool as I slid through it, gracefully I daresay. I took Biology for a course, about marine life of course. But the swimming team called out to me like my ideal kind of prophecy without death and monster-grappling involved. And just like that. I was, well, soaring literally and figuratively whenever I swam.

But right now. Oh my gods, right now. I felt alive. Strength surged within me as I entered familiar territory (again, that sounded wrong, on some levels). I moved through the water, my arms moving powerfully in full strokes, yet done with the complete grace of pro, because I totally am one. It's natural talent. Of course, I had to breathe after a few strokes. My ability to breath underwater was an advantage (and quite the cheat), but chlorine is not something you want to go up your nose, trust me. After the first fifty meters was the turn which I did without missing a single beat. I was practically slicing the water, with my speed and all.

And just like that, my hands touched the wall.

My head resurfaced and my body stood in an upright position. I had to calm myself down for a moment. One hundred meters had sent my heart pounding against my chest. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins and my breathing was erratic with excitement. What can four hundred meters do to me? And then, I didn't exactly notice at first but there was a small crowd that had gathered who we're gawking at my little swim. Some stayed put where they are in the pool, but we're rendered slack-jawed and speechless, some shouting praises and compliments. I actually caught some of the words. One of them was '_sugoi_'.

The person waiting back the platform had a lot to say, especially because it was Rin gawking in the flesh. I think he said that 'sugoi' thing as well but I'm not so sure. The roar of adrenaline was still burning through me.

"Wow. Just, wow," he said, holding a hand out for me. His eyes we're wide, both in surprise and excitement. I took his hand and he helped me out of the pool.

"I know you love the sea. I assumed you swim as well. But, WOW," he said, as I stood up, the words rolling around in his Japanese accent.

"Wow," he repeated. Time to talk. The wows can get him a long way.

"I swim in a team back home. I also play basketball, but more swimming," I explained with a shrug. I have to leave out the part where water was my preferred domain and that I am the son of the sea god himself, because 1) he wouldn't believe me and 2) aside from the fact that he won't believe me, he'll actually have a reason to say wow again and call me crazy afterwards in Japanese. Though I'm half curious to hear what calling me crazy in Japanese would sound like, I thought, _nah_.

"What other strokes do you do?" he said. He was grinning from ear to ear, a look of curiosity and challenge in his eyes.

"Butterfly. And everything else, but mostly butterfly and freestyle," I said, stretching a bit to calm down my body, and to control my breathing too.

"Sugoi-" I actually caught that one word "-Let's race."

Wait, what?

Race? With Rin? With that very excited and determined face that conveys a secret message which probably means, "I'm going to crush you and leave you behind in my trail of bubbles,"?

What could go wrong, really?

"You're on, Rin," I said grinning at one of the guys I met just today as if we'd been friends since we we're toddlers being told to approach each other by our mothers. It was so natural to just smile and laugh with him, like a long lost best friend. But, let's get something straight before someone tells on me, he will not replace Grover. So do not tell on me (cue the internal winks).

Rin grinned, and we we're off to separate diving platforms. I did another round of stretching, both a pre-sparring habit and pre-swimming habit. Rin was doing the same, putting on his swimming cap and goggles afterward, the rubber snapping against his head. From here, I could tell this his pre-swimming habit, a natural move.

"One hundred meters butterfly on your count," he said, the grin still on his face as he got into diving position. I got into position too, calm and collected, like the calm before the storm. Only the storm doesn't have a stupid excited grin on its face.

"One, two, three, GO!"

And for the second time that day, I was soaring through the air (not like the majestic soaring of blonde Superman, Jason, but eh) and then, I hit the water, the coldness of it bringing me to life all over again. I was off like a jet, but so was Rin. Oh boy, was he fast. Very fast. I can see him pulling up ahead, his back moving as if he grew a pair of butterfly wings. I have to swim faster. _Go, Percy, go! _I thought in my head. _Win it! For your mother! For Grover! For Annabeth! For your father! For the gods! For the universe! For yourself! For- _Okay, totally getting out of hand over there. I flew through the water, feral and dangerous but serene and embracing, like it was a part of me (because it totally is. Hello, son of Poseidon?) enjoying the feel of the water once again as I slid through it. I felt like a butterfly

I'm taking this moment to praise Rin, and his splashless (I know it isn't a word. Someone make this a word. It's an amazing word) style of swimming. You can tell, he loves swimming, but then he loves winning too. We hit the turn in sync, practically neck to neck in the race now. Even I don't know who's going to win (Of course it's going to me... right?). The wall was getting closer. I'm coming, and I'm coming fast. We are not even going to discuss about how wrong that sounds. Only a few meters away, and we're not giving up. Closer, and closer.

And just like that, our hands we're plastered on the wall. Stalemate.

We stood there in the pool, catching our breaths, exhausted but tense and ready for more. "Good race-" I began to say. Then a blonde guy bending to look down at Rin beat me to it. Well, at least I think he was praising the race.

"Rinrin, sugoi-" was all I heard. He was like an overly energetic... ball of energy. He was probably younger than Rin, who was obviously younger than me, and quite suddenly, I feel old.

"Oi, Nagisa-kun-" I got nothing. But it came from the guy beside him, who had astonishing blue violet hair and red eyeglasses which gives a nice contrast. Everything is possible in this world. And then they we're squabbling and I'm getting that it's some sort of natural occurrence between the friends here, since Rin was shaking his head in both annoyance and fondness.

I got out of the pool, just as he did, still basking in the aftermath of the race. I can here people talking, in Japanese, which I'll never understand. I'll only ever catch the word 'sugoi', yet I still don't know what it means.

"Percy-san, this is Nagisa and Rei. They're part of Haru's team," Rin said, gesturing first to the blond, then to the sorta-bluenette. I was going to say, "Good to meet both of you," when the blond beat me to it, again.

"Yurosh-" I didn't get the rest of the Japanaese- "Percy-chan! The race was so cool! Where are you from? How'd you met Rinrin ("Nagisa, don't call me that!")? Is it pretty where you live? Let's race too!"

He said all of that in under, what seemed to be, one breath. He spoke with a thicker accent, the 'l' of the words bending into 'r's, but his English is good.

"Nagisa, don't let him feel uncomfortable. I apologize for his overactive behaviour. He is always like that," Rei said, pushing up his glasses, as he squinted at the blond who was grumbling about how being overactive all the time was actually a compliment.

"It's good to meet both of you," I began. "And, it's okay Rei. I don't mind it."

"I told you, Rei-chan, everyone loves my happiness!" Nagisa began poking at Rei's side, smirking.

I chuckled as they began to squabble again in Japanese (This dyslexic has decided to learn the language!). They look like Nico and Jason on a good day, Jason being a little bit mellower than Nagisa and Nico as serious as Rei. And you just wonder how they are not comedians when they are this amusing.

"They do this all the time," Rin, who was still standing beside me, said. "They're like an old married couple sometimes, I swear."

And my thoughts suddenly drift back to the locker room... _Nu-uh, Percy. You fought what has to be gazillion monsters in your lifetime; you can fight off the locker room memory. Come on, Percy, shake it off! Shake it off! You're just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it off! Just do it! Shia said so! JUST DO IT! SHAKE IT-_

"Percy-san, are you okay? Did you hear me?" Rin said, squinting his eyes a little bit.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry. I spaced out for a moment. What did you say, again?" I said, finally stopping my train of thoughts about the locker room.

Rin chuckled. "I was talking about the race."

"What race?" Someone said, all of a sudden. I'm being prevented of saying a word about the race for some reason.

"Haru-chan!-" Nagisa said to Haru and Makoto, the newcomers. The rest was in Japanese. You get my point.

I tried not to stare too much at them as Nagisa was talking so animatedly with Rei yelling something in the background.

"Where we're you guys?" Rin said, in English for my sake. Bless his swimming pool-loving soul.

"Shower room," Makoto answered, looking anywhere but Haru and our eyes. Rin narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously, as if he was accusing them of doing something prohibited in the shower room. Like what happened in the locker room. _PERSEUS JACKSON, SHAKE IT OFF. _And then Rin smirked, not saying anything, but now, narrowing of his eyes seems more of an, "I know what you did. It makes me LOL internally."

"I'm going to swim," Haru calmly said, as he calmly made his way to the pool.

"Oh, oh, Rei-chan. Show us your backstroke again!" Nagisa said, giggling at what seemed to be a private joke. Rei went pink, but nodded anyway because he obviously can't resist googly eyes and incessant pleading from the Nagisa.

That was our cue to get into the pool. For the next few hours, it was training for Haru and his team mates, while Rin swam with me, explaining when I asked about his team mates, that he gave them the rest of the day off because tomorrow was competition day.

"It's going to be the upper-class men's final swim on the team. They will want to take the time off, do things, and have fun for a bit. After tomorrow, it's the real world," he had said.

He had that sad, wistful look on his face which made me think of my decision when I decided to have college in New Rome. And by the gods, I sound like an old person. It's been a handful of years since the Titan War in New York and the Battle against Gaea. Sometimes, I feel as if I could just grab a folding chair, sit by the beach and wistfully say to Annabeth, whose hand I was holding, and myself, "Oh, those we're the good, old days." And we would recollect, the memories seeming so far away.

After feeling so, I would also usually shake my head and say that I'm way too young to do that, especially since I'm still struggling to grow my own fill of chest hair. Yes, my life is an honest-to-goodness irony.

Right now, looking at these youngsters made me think back to, well, the good, old days and some of my decisions. I don't blame them, especially Rin. College is a total Hera in the arse. My first 1.3 made me feel like a son of Athena, and then I realized it was merely a mock test, and that there would be more to come. It makes you really think if you made the right decision.

So, like the awesome upperclassman stranger from another country I am, I patted Rin on the back and said, "Live now. Not tomorrow." And Rin just looked at me, understanding flashing through his eyes, then he looked at my hand on his back, to which he what flashed in his eyes wasn't understanding but was actually a warning. So I immediately let go, and chuckled lightly to myself. I am living the dream (then again, probably not.)

* * *

Dad hadn't arrived when I came back. There was merely a magic note left on the floor just right by the door about me getting dinner alone. Wonderful. Father-son vacation and I'm eating dinner alone. Well, he has a palace to attend to anyway, and what kind of demigod is not used to this (although that question sounds terribly sad)? I sighed and shook my head as if this was something I was fond of, but nah, not really fond of. Just used to it.

I placed the note on a nearby desk and moved into the most of the room, before realizing I was stepping on something. Whoop-dee-doo, looks like he left me his wallet. The part of the wallet where you placed your picture in was left with another note: KNOCK YOURSELF OUT, SON. And then he placed some sort of magical moving wave that was emoji-sized.

Gods damn. As much as the wallet looked thin on the outside, I couldn't even count the number of bills there are in this wallet. It seemed endless. _GODS DAMN._

I dumped my bag with the soaked stuff on my bed and pocketed the wallet right beside my dear old friend, Riptide, the celestial bronze sword that could cut my enemies in half. After making one last quick check of the room (because demigod senses, duh), I tumbled out of the room and into the relatively silent, large-enough-to-fit-a-party hallway, making my way for the elevator, which was at the end of the hall. I mean, I could totally use the stairs which was right beside our room, but I'm in _Japan._ In a hotel, picked by _Hermes_ himself. Gotta enjoy the accommodations while the week still hasn't ended.

I pressed the button with the arrow going downwards, because I want to go down, if that isn't obvious enough. I wondered what I was getting tonight. Maybe ramen? Some of that sushi thing? Or like, a large bento fit for a manly hunk like me (I feel like Annabeth just hit me in the head and called me a dork)? My stomach was giving me the Growl again. Japanese food sounds so mouth-watering.

Finally, the elevator doors opened with a 'ding'.

For the second time that day, I have the pleasure of running into Haru and Makoto. Makoto didn't miss a beat, that polite boy.

"Hello, Percy-san. Are you getting dinner as well?" He asked, giving me a polite smile as I entered the elevator.

I smiled in return. "Ah yes, I am. My dad went MIA on me, saying he had to go downtown or something. He won't be back until late so I'm getting dinner myself."

I hit the button for the ground floor. The sound resonated around the at least pretty comfortable silence in the elevator.

"Pardon me, but MIA means 'Missing In Action', right?" Makoto says, looking at me with scrunched eyebrows as he tried to digest my English (I'm just that good. Nope.)

I just had to chuckle. Man, Japanese people are so kind, it's refreshing. "Yes, it does mean that," I said, giving him a little smile. He smiled in return, and damn did it look like looking at the sun with amazing green eyes. This guy gives Apollo a run for his money. Don't tell him I told you that.

"Eat with us," was the first thing Haru said. His face was also scrunched up as he carefully picked his English words. Makoto nodded enthusiastically.

"That's a great idea! Rei and Nagisa are tagging along as well. They're waiting for us at the lobby," Makoto said, beaming at Haru as if he just gave the most brilliant idea of the century in those three words.

"I don't mean to intrude…" I tried to argue, although it was a weak argument. They we're probably going to drag me along with them.

"Oh, we insist!" There's also the fact that I may or may not get lost around here because of my amazing sense of direction (feel the sarcasm).

"Fine," I agreed, lightly chuckling at Makoto who gave me another happy smile, which did not prevent the smile forming on my mouth. His happiness is infectious, he's like my bro Jason. His smiles can hit you like a flash of lightning, literally.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the elevator doors opened with a 'ding' and we we're out into the lobby. Makoto _politely excused himself_ (take note of that, America) to leave his and Haru's, and my room key at the front desk. Haru and I made our way to Nagisa and Rei, who we're standing next to a table with a vase and we're arguing (shocker) about something in Japanese. Nagise took notice of use first and launched himself to Haru, enveloping him in a hug which Haru didn't really react to.

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa said.

"Haruka-senpai, Percy-san," Rei said suite in recognition of both of us.

"Hello, Percy-san!" Nagisa said as he let go of Haru.

Suddenly Nagisa and Rei launched into full on Japanese at Haru, who for a moment looked startled but eventually shook it away as he listened to the distressed talking of the boys. I caught a few words this time like: Ama-sensei, Gou-chan, ramen, sushi, and bento. With my amazing sense of deduction, I concluded that Ama-sensei and Gou-chan we're people. And that the rest of the conversation was about food. Haru was listening intently. Then he motioned for them to stop.

And he said one word to all their complaints.

"Saba," he said, looking so serious and intense like what he said was the answer to everything. Now there's one Japanese word I recognized! You see, Paul Blowfis (don't you just love that name?), my step-dad, has this closet-love for sardines. He made some of that saba stuff for dinner once, which in the language we all know is called, Mackerel. Then, Haru looked at me as if he wanted my support.

"Let's eat sabe, Percy," he said, with a very intense look of concentration on his face. Boy did I feel so inclined to nod.

That made Rei and Nagisa freeze and say, "Ehhhh?" and "Nani?!" at the same time, respectively.

Suddenly, the saviour of the universe, Makoto, who shone brightly like the sun, stepped in.

"Why don't we eat all of that? Ama-sensei gave us enough yen, so it can fit within the budget," Makoto said. Bless this boy, who was using English for my sake. Gee, if I brought him back to camp with me, all those girls (maybe even the boys, no?) in the Aphrodite cabin would freak, except for Piper. Or not.

I realized just then how Makoto acted like a pacifier to the boys. He was calm and level-headed, and he made decisions which met the majority. He was like some sort of older brother. Okay, maybe not that much of an older brother towards Haru? I don't know. I _totally_ forgot about all of that. _Totally._

Anyway, everyone looked happy with what Makoto said. Heck, I was happy about what Makoto said. On that extremely happy note, we left the hotel and made are way to the local downtown area on foot, which was practically like some sort of by-the-port-which-is-by-the-sea shopping way. After deciding in which stores we were all going, we had dinner. Actually, multiple dinners since we all wanted bento, ramen, and sushi. Plus Haru wanted a saba dish.

It was a pleasant blur, full of laughter and some stories here and there (You know that feeling where you want talk about ALL your adventures, but you're a demigod whose world is supposed to be kept a secret from mortals so you can't really talk about it? Yeah, I'm getting that feeling.) . All these pleasant boys were speaking in English for my sake, bless their souls. Somewhere along the night, Nagisa started begging for ice cream. Rei scolded him about stomach problems and their swimming meet tomorrow. Nagisa pouted and begged even more. He even pulled out the puppy dog eyes. In the end, everyone got ice cream. And I am slowly turning into the stereotypical American who eats a lot.

We were all close to calling it a night. They had their meet tomorrow, and I'm still slightly jet lagged, although as a demigod who experienced multiple quests, you don't get the luxury of resting after going to some place far from camp so I was fairly okay. But an amazing, fluffy bed awaits me at the hotel. We resolved to finish our ice cream as we walked back to the hotel, exchanging a few more stories, otherwise we were in comfortable silence.

Now, people often tell me that I have the tact of a seaweed. I tried to reason out that seaweeds don't actually have brains therefore they don't have the luxury of ever having a tact, but the people just chuckled and said, "Exactly." Good game well played. But I do have tact! At this moment, I can tell that all the boys were thinking about tomorrow. I gathered that tomorrow was something pretty big for them. I could try and think of advice that I could offer, but I know enough that they have already tried very hard, and that they won't stop where they end up at tomorrow. I also gathered that it was probably time for me to leave them, since I was basically fifth wheeling here. Besides, I could see the hotel from where we were. It was only a few yards away.

I said my good byes, before my thoughts could turn completely sappy over these high-schoolers (if that isn't a word, I declare it to be a word). I left after a chorus of good nights and good byes were said. When I was like, five meters away from the hotel, I turned back, and I saw them looking up. Their arms were around each others shoulders like The Squad they were. I looked up myself to see a wonderful array of stars in the Japanese sky I was under in.

At this point, I can't even think of something funny to ruin all the sappy stuff I'm getting in my head. Gee, Percy. Talk as if you're an old, wise man. That's Annabeth's department. Not saying she's an old, wise man though…

I just ruined the moment didn't I?

I chuckled to myself and made my way to the hotel, thinking about sleep, and whatever may happen tomorrow, and the half-brother I'm still looking for, and that seriously delicious ice cream I had after dinner. Gods damn do I literally need sleep.

* * *

**Just a reminder, this isn't a three-shot anymore, so this story obviously hasn't ended yet. I will do my best to get chapter 4 up as soon as I can. Also, if I have you see any mistakes, please point them out. Thank you. **


End file.
